Jack Sparrow Novels Wiki
Welcome to The . We are over articles, and you can help. Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow is a series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd and published by Disney Press. The series deals with the early years of Captain Jack Sparrow, in the decades before the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The series began on June 1, 2006, with the release of the first two books. The first four installments have been collected in the boxset volume, Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Quest for the Sword of Cortés, published in October 2006. The Brethren Court The Brethren Court, also known as the Order of the Brethren, Pirate Conclave or Pirate Council, was the formal organization of the nine Pirate Lords and their followers, intended to serve as a ruling council for pirates across the world in matters of emergency. The first Brethren Court consisted of the Nine Pirate Lords who bound the sea goddess Calypso in her human form, on the instruction of Davy Jones. They sealed her fate with Nine Pieces of Eight, so that the rule of the seas would belong to men. According to a legend, this Court was in the times of Ancient Greece, however this cannot be true. The Brethren would convene a further three times before her eventual release. Read more... * Recently featured: Bold New Horizons, The Timekeeper, Sins of the Father First Collection Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Image:The_coming.jpg|1.-The Coming Storm Image:The_siren.jpg|2.-The Siren Song Image:The_pirate.jpg|3.-The Pirate Chase Image:The_sword_of.jpg|4.-The Sword of Cortés Image:The_age.jpg|5.-The Age of Bronze Image:Silver.jpg|6.-Silver Image:City_of.jpg|7.-City of Gold Image:Timeke.jpg|8.-The Timekeeper Image:Danc.jpg|9.-Dance of the Hours Image:Sins_o.jpg|10.-Sins of the Father Image:Poseidons_p.jpg|11.-Poseidon's Peak Image:Bold_new_horizons.jpg|12.-Bold New Horizons *''Special.-Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' Second Collection Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Image:The caribbean.jpg|1.-The Caribbean Image:1423110390.jpg|2.-Rising In The East Image:tt.jpg|3.-The Turning Tide Image:wildwaters.jpg|4.-Wild Waters 20.jpg|5.-Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow *Name of the book 4 and 5: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters and Legends of the Brethren Court: The Fourth State, respectively. *The third book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide, and the place is unkown. It will be released on March 17, 2008. *The first book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, and it will be set in the Caribbean. It will be released on October 24, 2008. The second book will be named Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East, and it will be set in Asia. It will be released on December 9, 2008. *There is said to be seven volumes, one for each of the seven seas. The books seem a lot longer than the former series. The series is said to also brush a little lite on the other lords we know little about. *''Legends of the Brethren Court'' is the future development of the Jack Sparrow's series. It will start out in Asia. The release in on December *Jack Sparrow's last adventure "Bold New Horizons" was released July the 29, 2008. __NOEDITSECTION__